Canon Archive: Leliana
The following is a thread archive for the canon character, Nathaniel Howe. We hope this helps when researching what a canon has done on the board and helps those interested in interacting with or playing this canon in the future. If you are currently playing this canon, please help keep this archive current by adding your threads once they have been moved to the archive. =Stories of the Past= *Red Robin, Bloomingtide, 9:20 - Leliana meets a mysterious bard who decides to help her. *And So We Meet Again, Bloomingtide, 9:20 - Leliana and Corentin meet again, this time during the day. *The Best Laid Plans, 9:22 - A job goes awry and Leliana and Corentin combine their talents to salvage what they can *Bard Wars,Wintermarch. *An Alliance of Necessity, 13 Cloudreach, 9:24 - Marjolaine and Elaine Arceneau join ally for an important contract and Leliana finds herself working alongside a former rival, Alexandre. =9:31= Kingsway *Possibilities - Leliana’s hand slips into Fergus’ pocket and comes out with an invitation to the Masquerade Ball. *What Not to Wear to the Palace - Leliana and Fergus’ companion, Rae, choose dresses for the ball. *Paper Faces on Parade! - Leliana surprises Alistair at the ball. *Silver Laurel and Unadorned Steel - Leliana is reunited with Aedan at the ball. *The Cool Corner - Leliana chats with a qunari and tempts him to dance. *May I have this dance? - Leliana dances with Jeremie Du Montilier. *Crossing Town - Upon an invitation from Alistair, Leliana relocates to the palace. *Crossing Town II - Leliana and Julian are targeted by a pickpocket. *Stolen Property - Leliana confronts the pickpocket, Oriphiel. *My kingdom for a horse. - Jeremie and Leliana take a ride through Denerim. *La merveilleuse visite - Leliana and Jeremie visit the chantry. *Fed Up - The cake is not a lie. *As the Crow flies - Diago and Leliana exchange stories. *Seeking Solace - Leliana, Alistair and Aedan all seek solace in the palace gardens. *Sharing Stories - Aedan confesses Grey Warden secrets to Leliana. *An afternoon ride - Leliana and Jeremie ride north of Denerim for a picnic. *(7) The Art of Archery - Leliana teaches Oriphiel how to use a bow. *Wine, Women and Song - Leliana and Oriphiel enjoy some music at the Gnawed Noble and meet Kaytaryn and Diana. *The Archer’s Paradox - Leliana, Kayt and Diana hunt outside the city. *In Her Rooms - Zevran pays Leliana a surprise visit. *(13) Some other beginning's end - Leliana and Aedan say goodbye. Harvestmere *Reunited and It Feels So... - Zevran and Leliana seek out Diago. *(2) It's a Rogue Off! A MF*ing Rogue Off! - Zevran and Leliana tease Diago. *A Noble Appeal - Leliana ‘finds’ a letter from Teagan and replies to it. *(15) Retail Therapy - Leliana takes Kayt shopping. *(19) Thou Shalt Not Steal - Leliana and Zevran steal a couple of shiny objects. *(19) Drawing Conclusions - Leliana sits for a portrait. *(20) a bun in the oven - Leliana attempts to comfort a guest of the king. *(20) Friends May Come and Go - A letter arrives from Val Royeaux. *(23) Bann About Town - Leliana meets up with Teagan to exchange gossip. *I love the Smell of Fear in the Morning - Leliana is poisoned by a fruit tart. *(23) Holiday in Orlais - A letter to Alistair explaining Leliana’s hasty departure from Denerim. *(30) Faking Fakers that Fake - The companions arrive in Highever. Firstfall *(1) Heartless - Diago has a broken nose. Leliana suggests poetry. *(1) Songs for Satinalia - Leliana plays the minstrel. *(1) Highever Holiday - Leliana and Ser Rhiannon enjoy the festival. *(4) Chemicals Between Us - Leliana and Zevran bump into Aedan and Jenna in the marketplace. *(4) Hard Sausage Brings New Friends Together - Leliana and Linette discuss sausage (not really). *Riddle Me This - Traian catches up with the Companions in Highever. *(6) Shiny Happy People - Leliana and Ser Rhiannon spend time together. *(6) A Shoe In The Right Direction - Jenna thanks Leliana for the gift of shoes, sort of. *(6) Good People - Leliana and Andy meet on the beach. *(6) Away We Go - Traian attempts to draw Leliana into a trap. *(7) Leeway - Leliana and Diago drink a bit much. *(8) Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea - Leliana and Zevran reaffirm their friendship. Haring *(3) Above board - Leliana and Jeremie talk about what happened in the Dales. *(6) Ruby Slippers - Leliana finds Zevran has left her a gift. *(6) First steps - Leliana and Nicolette play together at the Resting Laurels. *(7) You Tell Me Yours... - Leliana and Linette renew their acquaintance. *(12) Wounded Ducks and Nightingales - Leliana meets Evelyn Kincade. *(19) Once Upon a Time - Leliana teaches Linette how to use her voice (Bard Spec thread, 3/3). *(20) I Do Like To Be Beside The Seaside - Leliana and Nicolette discuss philosphy. *(23) Sneaky Kings Who Sneak - Alistair isn’t as sneaky as he thinks he is. *(25) Disquiet - Leliana gives Aedan the Tevinter Orb. =9:32= Wintermarch *(2) On the Docks - Leliana meets Beacher of Alamar. *(7) A Little of this, a Little of That - Leliana discovers Sadie’s Sundries. *(8) In the Neighbourhood - Leliana asks Lyall a few pertinent questions. *(11) All and Sundry - Leliana picks up her new dress and meets Raiziv and Siali. *(11) Karaoke Night - Leliana and Kayt head out for the evening. *(13) Redheads Have More Fun - Leliana and Oghren make plans to undertake a mission to the Deep Roads. *(15) Sodding Shoe Leather Express - Something happened on the way to Amaranthine. *(21) Ghost - Leliana and Oghren come across Zevran in Amaranthine. *(21) A Friend in Need - Leliana sneaks into Zevran’s room. Guardian *(9) Birds of a Feather - Rodrigo is recruited to the Deep Roads quest. *Not Strong Enough - Leliana finds Ser Cullen in the midst of a conflict of interest. *(23) Trouble with Lichen - Aeso is recruited to the Deep Roads quest. *(26) Bathing - William (Fiagai) and Lyall do not appreciate Leliana and Zevran’s sense humour. *The Ice is Lovely - Leliana and Lyall discuss their companions. Drakonis *(5) The Shape of Things - Leliana and Aeso conduct research in the Dwarven Shaperate. *(8) Deep Stalkers - The Deep Roads quest. *False Pretenses - William has questions. *(13) From This Sodding Moment Forth... - It’s a Joining!. *(30) Sodding Worries - Oghren needs a friend. Cloudreach *(13) The Message In The Music - Leliana meets an old rival in Highever. *(17) A Sorrow's Crown of Sorrow - Aedan seeks advice. *(27) A little Madness in the Spring - Leliana and Nicolette explore Edgewater. Bloomingtide *(2) Duck and Cover - Leliana plays a game with Blythe. *(9) Soothe Me With Stories - Nicolette has something to share. *(10) New Places, New Faces - Nicolette and Leliana entertain a young traveler. *(11) Simple Religions - A philosophical discussion. *(13) A Change of Plans - Alistair has a mission for Leliana. *(23) A Bird in the Hand - Leliana finds Goldana’s children. Justinian *(23) Absence of Blade - Leliana and Zevran compete in the tournament. *(24) An Elegant Evening - Bann Elena Balston’s Summerfest Ball. *(24) A Hidden Language - Leliana introduces herself to Arl Malone Kincade. =9:33= Kingsway *(15) A Fairy Story - Leliana meets Marius and Adara. *(16) A Clearer Light - Harvestmere *(6) Time to Waste - Category:Canon Archive Category:Canon Characters